My Cat
by Mina2x
Summary: BC years ago, Etruscan Princess Serenetinemia was turned into a cat, fastforward to 1928-she now becomes Darien's favorite pet. Will Darien help break the curse or will another woman get in the way. Let's hope true love doesn't fail!
1. 1920's WORD LIST Please read and print b...

ROARING TWENTIES WORD LIST:  
  
AN: Okay readers, I made this so everyone can understand the slang during this period fic that I am writing. To make things easier for you all, I m writing all the slangs and their meanings in here then everyone could just print this page up and use it as reference if they ever come across the words in my ficcie.  
  
Well read on and enjoy people!  
  
Mina2x  
  
  
Jazz Babies- The hip young people of the 20s, like hippies or gen x.  
Joe College- Cool male college student.  
Joe Zilch-LOSER  
Jazzbo/Jellybeans- Hip, hot males  
Gold digger- Girl who wants to get a rich man.  
  
Cat's Meow- He's cute  
Two timer- cheating on girlfriend (well you all know)  
Petter/Heavy Necker/Snugglepup- amorous frisky gals and guys.  
Dumb Dora- Stupid girl.  
Hickie- That thing on your neck when someone...(You all know this)  
Park- lover's lane to make love in a car while parked at lover's lane.  
Speakeasy, Gin mill, Whoopee parlor- illegal bars.  
Fried, Cocked, Juiced- drunk  
Moonshine, Bathtub gin- bootleg liquor  
Upchuck- vomit  
COPACETRIC!- Their version of COOL, GREAT, EXCELLENT  
Baloney- It's a scam, Hooey  
Absolutely, Positively, Posi-lootley- meaning yes or you bet  
It- sex appeal (e.g. IT Girl, still used today)  
Hot diggity dog  
Get Hot- let's go wild and partaaayyy!  
Charity girl- a sexually promiscuous girl  
Broad- girl  
Bunny- girl  
Canary- girl who can sing  
Dame, doll- girl  
  
  
Well that is all for now. If I have more words to add I will write up a new list.  
  
TA TA! 


	2. NEWS

ATTENTION: 'My Cat' and 'From Girl to Mistress' fans  
  
Hi everyone! This is Mina2x with news for all. Well unfortunately, I'm not ready to make an update yet so you won't be reading from these two fics in a while...BUT...the good news is that I came up with my own yahoo groups. The name is Mina-Mina's Sailormoon Tales but if you do a yahoo search it's called mina2xstories.  
  
To subscribe: mina2xstories-subscribeyahoogroups.com  
  
The yahoo group page is for the benefit of my fanfiction readers. Just like everyone else, I don't like to wait so long for a story update and miss out on newer chapters. I am planning to post older stories and for more fun stuff, post Sailormoon art and anything Sailormoon related.  
  
So for everyone that is interested, please join my YahooGroups page.  
  
Thank you and I hope to hear from all of you soon!  
  
MINA2X 


	3. Prologue: NEW Revised version

Title: My Cat  
  
Rated: R to NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or some DC characters if I used their name in this fanfic.  
  
Notes: All right another fic. I just wanted to write this fic down before I forget it. Once inspiration hits you, ya gotta take advantage of it! I got this idea after reading Collette's "The Cat" and watching "Mannequin". Unlike FGTM, this fic won't be similar to the ones I based it on.  
  
Please read and enjoy!  
  
Oh and reviews PLEASE!  
  
Prologue:  
  
There once lived a fair maiden amongst the erotic lovers of life in this age of wonders.  
  
The Etruscans, as immoral as their heated blood runs, held the greatest treasure of all.  
  
This treasure, their fair maiden...the lovely princess...  
  
With flowing silvery locks that flow like the sea...  
  
With eyes that reflected the crystalline blue sky...  
  
And a body that rivaled that of our love goddess Venus.  
  
She was created to give love and pleasure beyond limits to men...  
  
And to receive the same in return.  
  
Her name is Serenetinemia, the name as peaceful as her nature.  
  
She could be a goddess,  
  
But alas she was mortal with all mortals' weaknesses.  
  
And just like a mortal she is not immune to the powerful beings that were jealous of her...  
  
And like any tragic tale the maiden fell into a curse by one of these jealous goddesses and turned into a creature...  
  
Damned into a creature for all eternity.  
  
A curse that that poor Serenetinemia will have to endure for she will live eternally in the shape of a creature forever...  
  
"Hmmm...according to Professor Orenstein, the Etruscan version of the legend, according to recent findings in Tuscany, say that the princess was turned into a wild ferocious cat. Tuscany the province of Pisa used to be ancient Felathri an Etruscan city where the princess was supposedly from..."  
  
Darien Shields snickered at the fantastic stories the ancient people came up with as he was laying peacefully on his king-sized bed reading some notes translated from Roman artifacts that talk about the Etruscans.  
  
Three years ago, on a sunny March 1925, Darien Nicolae, along with other fellow archaeologists, went on a mission to collect the newly discovered ancient Etruscan relics. The founder, Prof. Orenstein and his crew were an immediate hit with the media since there had been no trace of Etruscan relics because the Romans destroyed their community.   
  
The story had been as sensational as the discovery of King Tutankhamen's tomb on November 1922 or even the discovery of the legendary city of Troy. Darien, along with his other colleagues, had been caught up with this new sensation for discovery and are deeply involved with the project. Now that the discovery of the ancient Etruscans had been uncovered, everybody involved in the project turned into media darlings overnight especially Dr. Orenstein for discovering it, and Darien for his dedication to the project and of course his "Hollywood Latin lover" looks. People dubbed him as 'Better than Valentino' because of abundant female attraction towards him.  
  
"People from the past sure are naïve huh Serena?" Darien whispered to his companion and gave in to his temptation of caressing the figure that was cuddled next to his lean muscular physique.  
  
He then flipped to the next page in the notebook.  
  
"Orenstein's side note says that simple folk from the Toscana region still believe in the legend and swear that they had seen the cursed creature walking amongst the ruins of the old city of Felathri. WELL...I was there two years ago and all I found was you my pretty little Rena!" He sighed in contentment as he felt his companion's touches tickling his chest.  
  
"Some people sure are superstitious!" He laughed. "I am curious about this princess though...if she did exist. I wonder if she participated in all those Etruscan banquets or should I say orgies?"  
  
"MMMRREEEOOOWWWW!"  
  
"Oh Serena!" Darien smiled feeling her dainty little claws sting his chest in anger. He finally stood from his enormous bed and carried his precious little cat to the kitchen.  
  
"If you were hungry, you didn't have to scratch me that hard. Come on, I'll get you some milk Serena."  
  
To be continued.  
  
READ THIS:  
  
Okay so I don't really have much knowledge about the Etruscans so I'm just coming up with anything here. Do correct me in the reviews if you know a little something about the Etruscans.  
  
Anyways please review and email comments are wanted.  
  
Thanks!  
  
Mina2x 


	4. Chapter 1: NEW Revised version

Title: My Cat   
  
Rating: R - NC-17: So if you can't handle this stuff...DON'T READ IT!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon characters or any of the popular names mentioned in the story...too many to write (names like Charlie Chaplin, Clara Bow, Cecile B. DeMille etc. I do not know these people and what I write aren't based on their lives.) I also did research on some songs from the 20s...I don't own the songs as well.   
  
AND JUST BECAUSE THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY SMOKES THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAVE TO SMOKE EITHER...PLEASE DO NOT TAKE UP SMOKING!   
  
Mina2x   
  
Characters:  
  
Serena/Princess Serenetinemia - An Etruscan princess of ancient times who was turned into a cat by a jealous deity. She is technically a thousand plus year old but remains looking like an 18 year old. Once the curse is broken, she can age normally alongside society.  
  
Mina/Lady Minalyss - Serena's lady in waiting. Her spirit is doomed to watch over Serena until the curse is broken (This will be explained later on).  
  
Rei/Reisha - Priestess of the secret cult that worships a messenger/deity called Gabriyel. Her spirit, like Mina's, is doomed to watch over Serena until the curse is broken (This will be explained later on).  
  
Darien Nicolae - 25 years old. A Graduate student taking further studies in Archaeology and assistant to Prof. Orenstein.  
  
Andrew Malachite Jackson- 23 years old. Darien's close friend and photojournalist and editor in chief for the Daily Trojan (Univ. of Southern Cali's student newspaper) and Prof. Orenstein's official photographer for various archaeological projects.  
  
Jedite 'JED' Jarson - 23 years old. A genius in ancient architecture, he is working with the professor for his graduate school project.  
  
Dr.Artemis Orenstein - 56 years old. Head of the Archaeology Department at USC and a board member of the Institute of Classical Histories in London. His lifelong dream is to uncover the legend of the Etruscan Princess Serenetinemia.  
  
Chapter 1   
  
"The parties were bigger...The pace was faster, the shows were broader, the buildings were higher, the morals were looser..."   
  
F. Scott Fitzgerald   
  
The event...a titanic Hollywood party.   
  
The hosts...METRO GOLDWYN MAYER, Cecille B. DeMille and William Randolph Hearst.   
  
The guests of honor...Professor Orenstein and his Project Etruscan crew.   
  
The venue...Hearst castle.   
  
Loud jazz music floated everywhere. Every corner filled with beautiful people, men clad in their tuxedos and women in their latest evening formals. It was just another one of those lavish Hollywood parties that we always hear about.   
  
"Flappers are we   
  
Flappers are we   
  
Never too slow   
  
All on the go   
  
Petting parties with the smarties   
  
Dizzy and dangerous glee   
  
Puritans knock us   
  
Because the way we're clad   
  
Preachers all mock us Because we're not bad   
  
MOST FLIPPANT YOUNG FLAPPERS ARE WE!"   
  
(Unknown song author but Flappers loved to sing this.)   
  
"HURRAH!...HURRAH!...HURRAH TO YOU...AND YOU...AND YOU...AND YOOouuuu!" A handsome sandy haired man clapped and cheered to the approaching young flappers who had just finished their song.   
  
"RELAX ANDREW!" His equally handsome blonde colleague smiled at his friend's obvious excitement over the young ladies that just performed. "This is a Hollywood party, there are a bunch of these broads everywhere you look!"   
  
"I can't help it Jed! This party has got to have the best looking women I've ever seen in my life...I'm tempted to pick any of these broads and park somewhere so we can have our own lil' petting party'!" His hazel eyes twinkled at the thought.  
  
"WHOA...easy there Jazz Bo! The Doc wouldn't want us to go crazy while we're the guests of honor here."  
  
"I'd feel much better if prudish Hearst served up some booze in here...JEEZ, what's a party without a little bit of that moonshine?"   
  
"Wakey wakey Mr. Flaky! Our college days were over 2 years ago. Working alongside undergrad frat brothers doesn't mean you can act like one!"  
  
"Yeah, well I still feel like wearing my old 'Coon-skin' coat all over again!" He grumbled remembering his wild fraternity parties.  
  
Both Andrew and Jedite are proud graduates from the University of Southern California and are presently still involved with their beloved school. Both hailing from the Class of 26, Jedite Jarson, the older of the two by a few months, is a History major with an emphasis on Ancient architectural structures. He is currently involved with projects for the school archaeology department as a part of his graduate school thesis. Andrew Malachite, a Communications major dubbed as the 'BIG KAHOONA' by his fraternity brothers due to his hard partying ways is now working as a photojournalist and an editor-in-chief for the Daily Trojan, USC's student newspaper. He never forgets to mention that he loves his job because he gets to boss some lowly undergrads around as their superior. Deep down inside, he enjoys training the undergrad staff to become future aggressive news writers.   
  
"Oooohhh...if it isn't Joe College one...and two!"   
  
The tiny female voice took the boys out of their reverie and were greeted by the sight of cupid-like pout-y lips, dark bobbed tresses, long sexy eyelashes, slender body clad in a fringe dress that reached mid-thigh and creamy long legs that was accentuated more by their rolled black stockings.  
  
No doubt about it, this woman was no ordinary flapper...this was the 'IT' girl herself...   
  
"CLARA BOW!"   
  
"Down with the drooling Jazz Bo's." She winked, and then took a puff out of her cigarette. "I'm looking for the Sheik that you fellas hang out with...the one with the Rudy Valentino looks!"   
  
"Oh you mean Darien?" Jed asked. "Is there some special reason as to why you wanna see?"   
  
"Well my reasons are none of your business, but Mr. DeMille's reasons he really has gotta hear, the guy's been looking for yer friend since ya'll arrived and he wants to talk about a proposition!"   
  
"Sorry toots...he ain't with us now!" Andrew said while staring at her legs. "Last time I saw him, he was busy erm...'talking' to Millie the former child star."   
  
"THE EX-MRS CHAPLIN?" She screeched.   
  
"Absolutely, Positively, Posi-lootley!" Andrew grinned.   
  
"Well, do you boys think that he'll be back soon?" She asked hopefully. "I mean why did he have to leave the party crowd right now?"   
  
"He probably won't be back anytime soon," Jed smiled. "But I'm pre-tty sure that good ol' Shields is parked somewhere in the vicinity and makin' whoopee... Real... Good... Whoopee."   
  
Hearst Castle Rose Garden:   
  
Two hours had already passed but the same Black Model-T was still parked and rocking next to the rose garden entrance, the only difference is that this time the groaning and the moaning coming from within was much louder   
  
TAP! TAP! TAP!   
  
"YES!"   
  
"Darien..erm...uh, sir!"   
  
A young boy who looked about 16 years old stood next to the locked driver-seat door, trying to make out what was going on within the car's fogged up windows.   
  
"SCRAM KIDDO!" And angry voice boomed from within.   
  
"Er...but the Doc wants to see you!"   
  
The fogged up window rolled down to reveal two naked figures, both sweaty and flushed from all their exertions.   
  
"Tell him I'm on my way."   
  
Back at the party:   
  
"So...ah...Miss Bow...maybe you'd like to see a change of scenery right now and..."   
  
"You're a cutie!" Clara said pinching Andrew's cheek. "But I'd rather mingle with the guests right now...tata snugglepups!"   
  
And with a turn of her heel, she left the two with a good view of her swaying hips.   
  
"God...what-a-woman! Jed, did she really do it with the whole USC football team?"   
  
"That's just a rumor...she'd been called a nympho for that."   
  
"Lucky Jocks!"   
  
"ANDREW! JEDITE!"   
  
A tall and lean man with a short gray and pointy beard, who looked to be in his early 50's, approached the two. His manner of scratching his balding gray hair and the British accent coming from his mouth could only mean one thing...   
  
"Professor Orenstein...you look like the devil himself!"   
  
"That is enough with the jokes Andrew, though some of them may be silly, others can be quite insulting!" The Prof. Spoke with seriousness in his tone.  
  
Professor Orenstein is a favorite at USC because of his good relations with the students. A stern and practical man who strictly sees to it that the job always gets done, the 'DOC' as his students dub him, believes that the only way to learn is to get hands on experience. As president of the school archaeology department, the Doc had developed many elaborate and exciting world-hopping excavation projects for the students to be involved with just so they can get the essence of the ancient world. Amongst all the students that he had worked with, the Doc is closest to Darien, Jedite and Andrew and treats each of them, as they were his very own sons.  
  
"Has anyone seen Darien?"   
  
"Join the club DOC! Everyone's been lookin' all over for Darien tonight!" Jed laughed.   
  
"I sent Michael out to look for him...what's so funny?" He asked, sensing an in-joke from the two young men.  
  
"You sent lil' Mickey out to look for him?" Jed snickered.   
  
"Boy, is he in for a surprise!" Drew added.   
  
"I do not find the humor in this conversation...please tell me what you meant by that?"   
  
"Oh nothing!" Both young men grinned, feigning innocence.   
  
"I've known Darien since he was a freshman, so it wouldn't be a surprise if I heard another story concerning his 'active' libido, although personally I hope he gives it a rest sometimes!"   
  
"Speaking of Mr. Libido...here's Darien right now!" Andrew said waving at the dashing ebony haired figure approaching them.   
  
"Hey everyone! Did I miss anything important?"   
  
"By that smirk on your face it would seem as if you hadn't missed anything 'important'." Drew teased.   
  
Originally from England, Darien Nicolae was sent to study in America by his mother because of the young man's desire to learn more about his father, the late Aaron Nicolae. Darien has always had a fascination with anything from the past, especially the ancient world. Coming in as a lowly freshman at USC, Darien immediately developed a strong father/son relationship with the professor. Because of his charisma, intelligence and good looks, it didn't take more than a few months for Darien to become one of the school's most popular and sought out people. Girls were crazy about him and the boys wanted to be him. He always had a new girl each week and his prowess in bed was the talk of the school, thus earning him the reputation of a playboy. He also developed a close friendship with both Drew and Jed, his Alpha Sigma Alpha brothers. The three were inseparable, always seen hanging out at the best parties and events. Darien hails from the class of 24 as a History major. He is now taking graduate school just like Jedite and works as an assistant to the Doc to further his studies in Archaeology.   
  
"I have some matters to discuss, but before I tell the whole crew I wanted to talk it over with the three of you first." The Professor started. "As you know, this is a Hollywood gathering, and we are the guests of honor..."   
  
"I don't find anything wrong with that!" Andrew joked then winked at a group of beautiful ladies passing by and smiling at them. His concentration was broken by a painful slap at his head.  
  
"WILL YOU JUST PAY ATTENTION FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE...JEEZ!" Darien cried after smacking his friend.   
  
"EHEM!...As I was saying, we are guests of honor at this party, we also made quite a hit with the American media because of our recent findings. This guest of honor attention could only mean one thing..."   
  
"That we're idiots?" Jed asked.   
  
"You're the idiot Jed!" Andrew teased.   
  
"SHUT UP!"   
  
"I'M STILL TALKING HERE!"   
  
"Sorry Doc!"   
  
"As I was saying...this could only mean that the American cinema are bribing us into helping them make a movie based on our research."   
  
"WOW...MOVIES...US!"   
  
"Will it be a silent film or the new talkie type films?" Jed asked. "Personally I think that talkies are the way to go..."   
  
"Hold it you guys! It is a movie BASED on our findings and NOT on us!" Darien corrected.   
  
"Well we are all involved in making the movie." The Professor spoke. "But only one of us is being considered to be in the movie, and that is you Darien."   
  
"Darien you Jazz Bo you...you'll end up being a star!" Jed smacked his head in congratulations.   
  
"Why me?" Darien asked, smacking Jed back in the process.   
  
"Well since Rudolph Valentino died about 2 years ago Hollywood hasn't found anyone like him...until you of course."   
  
"Where did you hear all this nonsense Doc?" Darien asked.   
  
"Through Charles Laughton, MGM has been hounding him to ask me to convince Darien and since Laughton's British like me and they think that all Englishmen are alike they think that I would be easily persuaded to agree... that's pathetic!"   
  
"Do you have anything to say about this proposal Doc?"   
  
"As a matter of fact I do Darien...I DON'T LIKE IT!"   
  
"But...but its HOLLYWOOD! MOVIES!" Andrew cried.   
  
"It's just too soon, we aren't even done translating all the artifacts, and we have no solid information yet."   
  
"The Doc is right!" Darien explained. "We're not all done observing all the artifacts that we have collected, we haven't translated all the ancient text that we found, and we can't pinpoint the true Etruscan culture! All we base our information on is coming from the Roman artifacts."   
  
"Maybe we could ask them to work on the movie later after we've uncovered everything in our research?" Jed suggested.   
  
"I...don't know..."   
  
"Oh Come on DOC...this is Hollywood we're talking about!" Andrew whined.  
  
"And don't forget the benefits we'll get from this proposed movie." Jedite added. "Think of how much more money will be funded to USC's archaeological department, we might end up having enough for another project!"   
  
"I'll think about it."   
  
"Well Doc, you better think quick because Louis B. Mayer and DeMille are heading for us now."   
  
"ARTEMIS...Just the man I wanted to see!" Mr. Mayer bellowed.   
  
"Ah...you can call me Professor Orenstein."   
  
"NONSENSE...we're good friends now and good friends call people by their first names."   
  
The man went on as he and DeMille pulled a reluctant Professor Orenstein over somewhere to talk.   
  
"So...Darien my good ol' buddy ol' pal," Drew started. "How was the Mrs. Charlie Chaplin?"   
  
"I don't kiss and tell!"   
  
"Well she's over there with her group of broads drooling over you now." Jedite informed. "Probably kissing and telling?"   
  
"Millie's too boring, plus she's a dumb dora!" He grinned remembering how easy it was to order her around to please him. "5 minutes together and I'd rather she just shut her mouth so I won't have to hear her senseless chatter while we got busy...no wonder Charlie dumped the dame so easily. He caught Millie's stare and gave her a wink.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah Dare-she sure enjoyed it by the look of her disheveled appearance...but what Jed and I really want to know is...how much she rates in our 'Whoopee Scale' from 1 to 10 with 10 being the highest."   
  
"She's a 7...wait...a 5!"   
  
"Why a fiver?" Drew asked.   
  
"Not much of a challenge...too easy!"   
  
"Did you get to use other kinds of positions?"   
  
"Yeah and it didn't do anything to make it more exciting."   
  
"Maybe you can do Clara Bow next!" Jed snickered. "She's been looking for you all night!"   
  
"Another easy target, no challenge in that." Darien yawned. "If you've fucked a whole football team then you are probably insecure about your sexual performance."   
  
"DARIEN...There you are! Where have you been hiding snugglepup?" Clara squealed as she and a bunch of her flapper friends finally caught up to Darien.   
  
"Speak of the devil!" Drew mouthed over to Darien.  
  
"You are just the CUTEST!" A redhead giggled as she planted a wet kiss on Jed's lips while hugging him.   
  
"Not as cute as Drew over here!" A Brunette bellowed as she clutched his arm and pinched his cheeks.   
  
"Hey! I found him first!" A strawberry blonde flapper cried as she tried to push the brunette away.   
  
"Ladies...ladies...RELAX!" Andrew smiled. "There's enough of me to go a long...looong...way!"   
  
Clara and 4 other women fought for Darien's attention but to no avail.   
  
"Darien...let's do the Charleston!" Clara whined.   
  
"Sorry...I'm too tired at the moment." Millicent flashed Darien a knowing smile.   
  
"You know...we might be involved in a movie sometime in the future!" Andrew boasted.   
  
"OOOoooohhhh!"   
  
Darien rolled his eyes in disgust. 'What a bunch of gold diggers!'   
  
"Maybe you broads would like to star in it?" Jed teased.   
  
"ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY, POSI-LOOTLEY!" All the girls cheered.   
  
"YOUNG MEN...I BRING FORTH GOOD NEWS!" Professor Orenstein said, coming back with a huge smile plastered on his face.   
  
"What is it Doc?" Jed curiously asked. "We will be working overtime with our research everyday and..."   
  
"THAT'S GOOD NEWS?" Andrew groaned. "If that's good news then I must be getting old!"  
  
"You didn't let me finish young man!" The Professor smiled. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted...Mr. Mayer, Mr. DeMille and I have come to an agreement over an upcoming movie based on our research and I've also changed my mind regarding this proposition after seeing how much profit will go to our department, so starting tomorrow we will have to work, work, and work on our artifacts with the screenwriter always with us."   
  
"WE'RE DOING A MOVIE!" The three young men cheered.   
  
Loud jazz music took them out of their reverie and guests started to fill the dance floor.   
  
"Come on boys...let's SHIMMY!" Clara Bow squealed as she led the group to dance.   
  
The remainder of the night was filled with dancing and glee.   
  
Darien's 3rd Floor Apartment:   
  
"Don't waste your time waiting up for the man!" A floating figure with long black raven locks groaned as she whirled around the art deco style living room for the umpteenth time.   
  
"Ray's got a point Sere...go to sleep!" A similar figure, but with blonde hair, spoke while she floated down to the love seat.   
  
"ME-RREEOOOWW-WWAA!"   
  
"CAN IT with the CAT acting Princess Serenetinemia! You may be a cat but we all know that you are a magical one and you can TALK!"   
  
"Well what if I don't feel like talking to you Ray!" The angry white cat blurted out in anger.   
  
"Well Princess over here obviously doesn't want any company so let's leave her to her master and go get something to eat...I'm starved!"   
  
"You're a SPIRIT FORM RAY!" Serena countered. "Whatever you eat just goes through you...and it isn't very pretty!"   
  
"WELL...at least I don't have to worry about my figure unlike a certain lazy cat over here. Maybe you should've just been turned into a PIG...it suits you more!"   
  
"GIRLS...GIRLS!" Mina cried, putting an end to their bickering. "Please, let's not get all sensitive here...we've only got each other so we have to stop all the fighting!"   
  
"Sorry Mina." Both spirit and kitty apologized.   
  
"Well, it is pretty late and we do have to leave now." Mina said.   
  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay Sere?"   
  
"I'll be fine...just go get some rest!"   
  
"Sure thing Sere...careful not to scratch Darien...see ya!" Ray winked, their earlier argument already forgotten as she disappeared.   
  
"Bye!" Mina waved as she disappeared to wherever they were cursed to stay in.   
  
"Oh Darien...please be safe." Serena whispered to the dark as she gently laid her paws in the soft loveseat and waited for her master like a loyal pet.   
  
Much later in the apartment:   
  
All Darien could think of that night was his nice warm fluffy bed and some SLEEP. He and his colleagues had done some heavy partying earlier, plus he had to get up bright and early the next day to do more research. Everyone agreed that the legend of 'Serenetinemia' was perfect for the movie.   
  
As soon as he entered the foyer, he caught sight of a furry silvery white figure glowing on his love seat.   
  
"Aahhh...my little Serena!" He whispered and smiled at how adorable the little feline looked.   
  
He slowly approached the figure with quiet steps as not to wake her, and gently picked the sleeping feline up in his arms.   
  
"The love seat is no place for you to sleep in my little pet...you belong next to me in my bed...what do you say?" he whispered.   
  
Serena purred in contentment and Darien smiled taking that as a yes. He gently carried the cat in his room so they could both dream their wonderful dreams together.   
  
To be continued.   
  
First of all...I'm a DOG PERSON, I like cats but dogs are for me!   
  
AN: Okay people...reviews...reviews and reviews! I don't know anything much about the Etruscan culture or the 1920s either so please do not bash me for mistakes, but if you guys do find some wrong stuff please email me. R and R please!   
  
I want to say thanks to Hikari-chan for editing my work...THANK YOU!  
  
Also another tidbit---the 1920s was the first time Trojans came out.  
  
Mina2x 


	5. Chapter 2: NEW Revised version

Title: My cat  
  
Rating: R to NC-17, Underage people you have been warned! If you are under the age of 18 and do not like this stuff then don't read it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the actors and actresses or other trademark stuff mentioned here like KLM, Greta Garbo etc. Also this story has NOTHING to do with 'The cat's Fancy' by Julie Kenner because I haven't even read that book. I was already writing chapter 2 of this when I saw the book on display...so all of you should know, I got the idea of this by reading Colette's Le Chat (The Cat) and watching Mannequin.  
  
Other stuff:  
  
Yeah they did have sex in the Model-Ts back then. Yeah, Model-Ts were hella tight in the back, I don't know how they could stand it, but that was the period were making love in the backseat of the car started because that's where the term making 'whoopee' started or 'making out' or 'putting out' but not all cars back then were that tight either, my grandmother's old Jaguar sure has got a lot of space in the back the size of an SUV's back seat and the cars in the movie Great Gatsby sure had a lot of space in the back. This was the age when kids wanted to break away from the old Stuff of the past. I got the idea for having sex in cars from all the documentaries that I saw from that period.  
  
I also changed my summary because of the confusion of last time. For anything else I'd like to thank people for pointing out some of the facts that I have in the story, it really helped.  
  
So everyone can get an idea of the period WATCH:  
  
The Great Gatsby  
  
Auntie Mame with Lucille Ball or the Rosalind Russel one  
  
Thoroughly Modern Milly-with Julie Andrews and Mary Tyler Moore.  
  
Annie-the older version with Telly Savalas  
  
The Kit Kat Club - By Francis Ford Coppola starring Richard Gere and Diane Lane.  
  
Also this is not a Setsuna and Darien fanfiction!  
  
Now read and enjoy!  
  
Characters:  
  
Lita Perez - 21 years old. She is an immigrant from Cuernavaca, Mexico who moved to the United States to be with her family. She works as Darien's housekeeper during the day and takes up cooking lessons during the weekend. She is attracted to Nathan the mailman.  
  
Aimee Horowitz - 23 years old. A shy but highly intelligent beauty. She is a member of the Algonquin round table because of her famous romantic mystery novels.  
  
Zachary Mitchell - 24 years old. A soft spoken but brilliant ingénue screenwriter who's trying to overcome his shyness when it comes to courting the girl of his dreams, Aimee.  
  
Susan 'Setsuna' Fontainbleu- 30 years old. A popular singer and actress.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"The reason I came to Hollywood is for a chance to fuck the divine Gary Cooper."  
  
-Tallulah Bankhead  
  
To: Professor Orenstein  
  
Event: You are invited to a 'Bring your Pet' tea party. Bring a pet if you have one.  
  
Date: May 25th, 1928  
  
Time: 11:30 am  
  
Venue: Mr. and Mrs. Richard Grayson's Lakeside Garden.  
  
Attire: Formal luncheon attire. Pets should be similarly dressed as their masters.  
  
Cricket, Golf and Pet games will proceed after the luncheon.  
  
The days' following the lavish celebration at Hearst's was indeed very busy, as the Professor had predicted. His crew worked day and night sucking out any new information they could find from their artifacts.  
  
Now it was another weekend and another lavish gathering for the professor and his three young assistants.  
  
"Ooh...isn't he just so adorable! Wherever did you get him Mary?"  
  
America's former sweetheart, Mary Pickford smiled at the squealing redhead host of the party, who was about ready to cuddle her little pug.  
  
"Douglas bought little Brewster from his trip to London with Charlie. Charlie was absolutely steaming mad when Douglas beat him to Brewster. Charlie wanted the dog as a gift for Edna Purviance."  
  
"Well you are definitely a better master for little Brewster!" Barbara giggled as she gave the pug a good pat on the head.  
  
"You and Dick have got quite a crowd! So many interesting people! Tycoons, Directors, Modern educators, Athletes...oh and even archaeologists!" She said spotting Andrew and Jed at the corner.  
  
"Well it is always good to be friends with people of knowledge."  
  
At another corner of the garden, Jed and Andrew busied themselves with the buffet table.  
  
"Hazelnut crème cake sirs?"  
  
"Thanks!" Both men answered, grabbing the cake from the server.  
  
"Is it just me, or does it feel like we don't belong here?" Jed asked as soon as the server had left.  
  
"Relax, it's just the snooty atmosphere...aside from the fact that this is a PET party and we DON'T HAVE ANY PETS!"  
  
"BLAST THAT DARIEN! Where is he and his cat, we need someone with a pet here!"  
  
"I'm right here fellas!"  
  
Approaching them was Darien in his pressed khaki wide trousers, striped button down long-sleeved shirt underneath his knitted navy blue V-neck sweater vest. Cradled on his arms was his cat Serena with a navy blue ribbon tied around her neck and a striped blue shirt to match Darien's.  
  
"Boy, you sure are getting into the spirit of things!" Jed snickered.  
  
"Well it isn't everyday that I get to bring Serena to gatherings such as this even if I wish I could."  
  
From another corner, Professor Orenstein was fast approaching their group with a man who looked about their same age with curly sandy colored hair and sporting thick-lensed spectacles.  
  
"Boys, I'd like you all to meet Zachary Mitchell. He will be writing the script for the upcoming movie DeMille wants to do with our project. The producers want Mr. Mitchell to work closely with our research for the benefit of the movie."  
  
"It would be a great honor to work with prestigious gentlemen such as all of you." Came his gentle soft voice while shaking hands with Darien, Andrew and Jed.  
  
"It's a pleasure to be working with you too!" Darien smiled.  
  
"How long have you been a screenwriter in Hollywood?" Drew asked.  
  
"About a year." He answered. "But I'd really like to become a famous writer and join the Algonquin Round Table."  
  
"Oh Ho! So you'd like to rub shoulders with the likes of Agatha Christie, Robert Benchley and George Kaufman!"  
  
"Definitely! Even Harpo Marx is a member!" He smiled as the others laughed. "I have a friend who is a new member of the club, she could help me get in, and she thinks I have potential!"  
  
"Well if DeMille wants you to write the script for our movie, then that means that you do have potential!" Darien replied. "But I really have to go to the pet buffet, my Serena might be hungry. I'll be back in a sec!" He motioned towards Jed and Drew.  
  
"That Darien and his cat!" Drew said as soon as Darien and his cat left the group. "You'd think that they were both married or something!"  
  
Catching site of a familiar figure in her trademark blue waving for his attention, Zach excused himself from the group and thanked them for giving him this opportunity to write for such a big production.  
  
"My, my, my...aren't we the busy little bee!" The delicate looking girl giggled as she clipped a fresh orchid to her baby blue cloche hat.  
  
"You are looking amazing as ever Amy!"  
  
Zachary's eyes lit up as he examined the girl's navy blue dress with a white sailor collar, her black polished maryjanes and the baby blue cloche hat that covered her black bobbed hair.  
  
"Why thank you..." she blushed. "I convinced the other members to take a look at your part work and they are absolutely impressed!"  
  
"Thank you so much Aimee...I couldn't have done this without you, I am truly indebted to you now!"  
  
"Oh hush!" Aimee winked. "I know how truly talented you are and...oho how pretty!" She gushed as she notices the sparkling stone hung around Zachary's neck.  
  
"It's a Zoisite." Zach couldn't help but blush as Aimee drew herself closer to his pendant.  
  
"That's my favorite stone." Her voice was husky, as she slowly looked up to Zachary, their faces only a few inches apart.  
  
"HERE!"  
  
Zach broke their heated moment by pulling his pendent off his neck.  
  
"This is my gift for you because you are truly deserving of it."  
  
"No...I couldn't accept such a gift, it must be very sentimental to you!"  
  
"Please Aimee!" He said, grabbing her white-lacy gloved hand and enclosing the pendant within her palm. "I want to give it to you because you are so specia...ah...as a...thank you gift to you!" He finished, relieved that he hadn't blurted out his true feelings for her.  
  
"Somebody's IN LOOOVVVEE!" Drew snickered as he continued watching the scene going on between Zach and Aimee.  
  
"Leave the lovebirds alone Drew!" Darien grinned, coming back from the pet buffet and witnessing the whole Aimme and Zach even. "You'll have enough time to tease Zachary on Monday!"  
  
"For a minute there I thought that he was actually queer because he was such a softy!" Andrew chuckled.  
  
"But I guess that lady in blue changed everything huh!" Jed winked. "And you owe me a dollar for the bet that we made on his sexual preference Drew!"  
  
"Some people have all the luck!" Drew grumbled handing over the money to Jed.  
  
The boys' attention was then turned to an approaching Prof. Orenstein.  
  
"Darien! Are you going to be available for the next week?"  
  
"Well aside from out project and feeding my cat...I guess I have time to spare!"  
  
"He forgot to save some time for his conquests!" Drew whispered to Jed.  
  
"I heard that!" Darien moaned. "You guys make me out like a sex obsessed fiend or something!"  
  
Giving Drew the 'eye' the professor went back to the matter at hand.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd join me in London since you've spent some semesters there and know your way around the Archaeology department. I am meeting with Professor Wellington to discuss about loaning his equipment for the betterment of our research."  
  
"Sure...maybe I could drop by my dear Mum over at Paris as a side trip."  
  
"SPLENDID!" The doc cheered. "We will be meeting early Monday morning at the USC faculty offices, then we will be traveling in something new and modern!"  
  
"What's that?" The three young men asked in unison.  
  
"It is very fast and very modern I might add, not a lot of people are trying it out yet...we will travel via a KLM TRANSATLANTIC FLIGHT! From California to New York, then New York to London by an AEROPLANE! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! An aero plane actually travels further these days!"  
  
The Pet Corner  
  
"Like master like pet!"  
  
An invisible Ray snorted as she eyed the crowd.  
  
"There yonder is a skinny buffoon and his chimp look-alike, a white fluff ball, overly pampered, poor excuse for a poodle and it's poodle haired mistress!"  
  
Her dark violet eyes scanned the crowd once again.  
  
"There's a giraffe and it's long necked bozo, a gorilla and his chump...oh dear you'd think we were at a Roman Coliseum again what with all these exotic animals and ever more exotic masters that they belong to!"  
  
"Can the sarcasm Ray!" Serena whispered. "You didn't have to come with us if you really didn't want to!"  
  
"Well, beats floating in the house all day and not making one's life a living hell!"  
  
"MY OH MY...Darien's friends sure look godly today!" Mina squealed as she eyed Andrew looking dapper in a white linen suite.  
  
"Eh, Jedite ain't so bad either!" Ray said as she was checking out Jedite's khaki clad figure working his flirting magic with some of the giggling single women at the party.  
  
"Just as long as you BOTH know that I've got first dibs on Darien!" Serena reminded the two.  
  
Ray grinned and pointed toward a humungous electric orange cat, with the word "CUDDLES" written on his nametag, coming their way. The cat who was obviously spoiled and dangerously overfed by its ignorant owner is definitely not a CUDDLY thing. His black stripes made him look like a gigantic orange bubblebod bumblebee, and his belly was swinging from left to right at his every movement. This cat was indeed way beyond overweight.  
  
"Forget Darien, your Romeo's on his way!" She snickered.  
  
The flabby poor excuse for a cat was indeed approaching their direction, but it wasn't going for Serena...it was heading towards her dish of gourmet tuna! With the movements of a ridiculously overweight and out of breath lion on a manhunt, the cat pounced at Serena's dish, successfully pushing her out of the way.  
  
Serena hisses back as that balloon-bodied creature began to devour her meal.  
  
"This thing's not going to get away with this!" Serena whispered heatedly to her buddies.  
  
And what followed next was an all out kitty brawl. Silvery white cat vs. Overweight flashy orange and black striped cat. It all began with one deep scratch compliments of Serena, then the two cats just went rumbling down the lawn, their furious hissing and high-pitched angry meowing echoed to their respective masters.  
  
Serena felt as if she'd been scraped all over again and again. For a flabby cat, he sure had strong scratching power! Shutting her eyes, Serena braced herself for another clawing...  
  
...but it didn't come!  
  
Instead, all she felt was the sensation of being lifted into a warm protective body.  
  
"SCRAM YOU BIG TUB OF LARD!"  
  
Darien was yelling and dodging the Mr. Jumbo cat's heavy clawing directed at him and Serena.  
  
"Cuddles my widdle baybeee! What did that bad man do to you?"  
  
Mr. Cuddle's snooty mistress has finally arrived and gathered all of its overweight glory in her arms.  
  
"YOU SHOULD RESTRAIN YOUR CAT MISTER!" She screeched.  
  
"MY CAT! Your cat started everything LADY! Your THING tried to steal my Serena's food!"  
  
"My Cuddles wouldn't do such a tewible thing!"  
  
"Give me a break!" Darien sighed. "And you should rename your cat..." Darien carried Serena and promptly left the Pet corner. "...name him Glutton or Flubber, that aughta suit him more!"  
  
"Why of all the nerve!"  
  
Stopping by the buffet table, Darien proceeded to grab a plate and filled it with crackers topped with beluga caviar, salmon and chives and watercress sandwiches.  
  
"Don't worry about it Serena, this is food that it better suited to your gourmet taste!"  
  
Serena purred in delight as Darien continued to fill the plate with some more gourmet goodies.  
  
From another corner of the buffet:  
  
"What an extraordinarily beautiful cat! I've never seen a white one with fur almost silvery in color."  
  
"Maybe because its master is as beautiful as it is Norma." Her companion replied. "Only beautiful people get beautiful things."  
  
"I heard that he babies that cat too much."  
  
"And where did you hear that from Babs?"  
  
"From Kory Anders, you know the diplomat's widow. Well she and that man used to have...a juicy affair!"  
  
"You're joking!"  
  
"No, from what I heard, she couldn't get enough of him. He's a terrific lover!"  
  
"Well...what went wrong with the affair?"  
  
"Let's just say that a furry little feline got more attention than she did."  
  
Grayson Estate Lakeside:  
  
"Poor little Serena all scratched up!" Serena licked herself clean as Darien wiped the scratches with a moist handkerchief.  
  
"There now...you're all clean!"  
  
Serena nuzzled Darien's palm affectionately.  
  
"You little minx! You just wanted me to cuddle you!"  
  
"MMM-RRREEOOOWWW!"  
  
Understanding the cheerful answer as a yes, Darien wrapped his arms around the feline and nuzzled her soft fur.  
  
"I am completely under you spell!" Darien laughed." Now I won't be able to love real women!"  
  
Darien sighed as he thought about the business trip with the Professor. In a few days he would be busy helping the Professor acquire new research equipment. He was also excited to be able to see his mother again, but he wished that he could have brought Serena with him.  
  
"I will truly miss you during my trip." He said as he continued to pet Serena. He was worried about leaving Serena, but thought against it because the cat was in the capable hands of his cleaning maid, Ms. Perez. It would be better to have Lita stay over the apartment while he was away. Not only will he have someone trustworthy watch over Serena and his home 24 hours a day, the set-up would benefit Lita as well since she won't have to travel back and forth to her home.  
  
Thursday Morning: Paris  
  
The sound of the doorbell rattles a quaint little townhouse in the heart of Paris.  
  
"WHO IS IT?"   
  
"Someone special!"  
  
"DARIEN!"  
  
The front entrance was quickly opened to reveal Darien looking every bit of a gentleman in his white three-piece linen suite and a matching hat. Darien gave his mum a rakish smile as her face was filled with excitement.  
  
"I see that you haven't lost that naughty smile of yours!"  
  
"And I see that you look even more beautiful now than when I last saw you mum!" Darien teased and gave his mother a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Flatterer!" She smiled.  
  
Darien's mother, Weybridge born Linette Bixby, did indeed age beautifully. She was a 56-year-old English rose who happened to appear like she was 10 years younger. Instead of haggardness, the lines on her face showed beauty of her wisdom, her once raven hair is now bobbed and curled to show her silvery tresses to advantage, but her statuesque height and svelte figure could still catch a gentleman's eye.  
  
"How long will you be staying?"  
  
"2 days." He answered as he watched his mother lead him through her Louis the 16th styled home. His mother had a taste for the classical French style.  
  
"2 DAYS...Heaven's me! Couldn't you give your dear mother a week's worth at least?" She scolded.  
  
"Sorry mum, I'm here in Paris as a side-trip. I'm helping the Doc with some equipment, but he thought I was worthy enough to be given a break to visit you."  
  
"Well next time he decides to give you a break tell him that you owe your old lady a month's worth!"  
  
Hours later:  
  
"And that's your father when I first met him at that Annual fisherman's feast in Liverpool. I still remember your grandfather fuming mad when I got back home at the crack of dawn!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well...I sneaked out to go to the dance at the festival!" She giggled while trying to remember her old girlish memories. "Your Granddad never did like it when a proper girl like me sneaks out of a posh community like Weybridge only to mingle with dirty Liverpudlians!"  
  
"But Dad's an American!"  
  
"Yes but he was staying at Liverpool...anyways your Granddad didn't approve."  
  
Glancing back to the black and white photo of his dad and mum in their younger days, Darien couldn't help but smile at the proud dashing figure his father had presented. Looking every bit of handsome because of Romanian ancestry, Aaron Nicolae stood tall and heroic in the best suit that he can afford while the beautiful and delicate Linnette stood next to him in her lacy Sunday's best. Darien's mother and father was a truly beautiful couple.  
  
"Did you ever regret marrying pop?"  
  
"Of course not! I love him with my whole heart and he will live in there forever." Darien and his mother exchanged meaningful glances at each other. The battle (World War 1) that was quoted as "The war to end all wars" was very much a disaster for all. It took so many lives and unfortunately, Aaron Nicolae was also one of the many casualties of war. Darien could still vividly remember the day his father was buried and was awarded a medal for being a hero. He was just a young boy then.  
  
"Before I forget, your cousin Ambrose is a new proprietor of a nightclub in the Montemarte, maybe you should pay him a surprise visit tonight." She suggested, taking a sip from her tea.  
  
"Good ol' Ambrose!" Darien smiled. "Haven't seen the ol' sport since he joined Vaudeville, God how 10 years just flies by!"  
  
"It is a formal party, there's supposed to be a list of interesting people in attendance tonight."  
  
"Where is it at again?"  
  
"At the Montemarte, the club is called 'Le Rendezvous'."  
  
Back in Los Angeles:  
  
"MRRE-EE-EEWW!"  
  
"MRRE-EE-EEWW!"  
  
Serena was trying her best to get the maid, Lita, to leave her some time alone.  
  
"AY Dios Mio!" The pretty brunette was amazed at Serena's appetite. "You are one hungry cat...but a cute one." She smiled then quickly left for the kitchen to get Serena something to nibble on.  
  
"Thought I'd never get rid of her!" Serena sighed, as the coast was clear.  
  
Grabbing a pencil, the furry creature dashed for the mahogany desk where Darien's notes are scattered around.  
  
"These are all WRONG!" Serena whispered to herself as she corrected some of the observations written in the notebook.  
  
"Absolutely absurd! We NEVER did THAT!" She squeaked as she encircled the wrong part and corrected it at the side.  
  
"Basing Etruscan culture from Roman information is just not right!"  
  
"SANTA MARIA!"  
  
Caught like a criminal, Serena turned her head to find that Lita fainted on the spot.  
  
"WHOOPS!"  
  
Le Rendezvous Club at the Montemarte':  
  
"All that Jazz"  
  
(From the Musical Chicago)  
  
C'mon Babe  
  
Why don't we paint the town?  
  
And all that Jazz  
  
I'm gonna rouge my knees  
  
And roll my stockings down  
  
And all that Jazz  
  
Start the Car  
  
I know a Whoopee spot  
  
Where the gin is cold  
  
And the piano's hot  
  
It's just a noisy hall  
  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
  
And all that Jazz  
  
Slick your hair  
  
And wear your buckle shoes  
  
And all that Jazz  
  
I hear the father dip  
  
Is gonna blow the blues  
  
And all that Jazz  
  
Hold on hon  
  
We're gonna bunny hug  
  
I bought some aspirin  
  
From the United drug  
  
In case you shake apart  
  
And want a brand new start  
  
To do that...  
  
JAZZ  
  
"Mum was right, this club is really packed with the crème de la crème!"  
  
Everywhere Darien looked a famous individual was always in sight.  
  
There at one corner was Greta Garbo decked in a magnificent crystal gown smoking her cigarette while pretending to stay amused with Pola Negri's pointless banter.  
  
"So here I was teasing Coco that her designs where for the poor, I told her that the material she chose looked no better than a peasant's rag wear then I suggested that she design them into these fabulous suits...so that's how she got her magnificent suits thanks to me! Pola chatted happily.  
  
"Really." A bored Greta Garbo eyed Pola with annoyance. "And I suppose that you were the one who really came up with the famous Chanel Black dress than it being Coco's original idea?"  
  
"Don't get me started on the little black dress..."  
  
At another side was Ernest Hemingway busy brooding by himself while an animated Fritz Lang and Pablo Picasso discussed about Lang's new film.  
  
"Metropolis...I like that name! It sounds so modern, nouveu! Don't you think so Ernest?" Picasso asked the brooding writer.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"I really liked the idea of having this rich man fall in love with a working class girl, then at the same time have this working class man fall in love with the girl too...then the rich guy has this robot replica of the girl created for his lustful needs!" Fritz chatted. "Do you like that idea Ernest?"  
  
"Leave me Alone!"  
  
The center of attention at the whole club was the beautiful Josephine Baker, happily flirting with a dozen of her admirers tempting them with her exotic beauty and elegance.  
  
From left to right, all Darien could see was one famous face to another. Thespians, Dancers, Starlets, Poets, Writers, Filmmakers...you name it, the club's got it! But there was still no sign of cousin Ambrose.  
  
"Are you lost little boy?"  
  
The deep, sexy drawl caught Darien's attention. He turns his back to find a strikingly beautiful woman. His eyes heatedly examined her exquisitely long legs, her curvaceous body sheathed by her shimmering knee length fringe gown, her bountiful breasts and finally to her bewitching eyes with the color of red wine. He poker-straight ebony bobbed hair was entwined with a glittery gold headpiece and shined like black silk.  
  
Hot desire immediately filled Darien's body. This woman was truly a temptress.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" She asked, taking him out of his reverie while giving him a coy grin. She knew that he was looking at her with intense sexual desire in his eyes; she'd seen the same look in plenty of men's faces before. This handsome man was no different.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Darien blushed as he stammered. "I...I'm looking for someone, my cousin actually!"  
  
"There are too many possible cousins in here...you have to be specific!" She teased.  
  
"His name is Ambrose!" Darien made a cool comeback at her flirty banter just to show that two can play that game. "He is the proprietor of this nightclub."  
  
"Surely you don't jest!"  
  
"Do you not believe me?" Darien asked, controlling his mind from wandering to lascivious thoughts.  
  
"You don't look anything like him." She drawled.  
  
"And THAT is a problem?" Darien smiled.  
  
"OF COURSE!" She winked and slowly approached. "You are too innocent looking to be related to such a weasel!" She whispered seductively to his ear as her jeweled fingers caressed his face.  
  
Darien felt like melted mush next to her. He was acting like a hormonal teenager again and he hated that.  
  
"What makes you think I'm so innocent?" He asked as he let his free hand caress her bare back. He smiled inwardly as he felt her shiver.  
  
"I guess I was wrong after all."  
  
She smiled, as they were both face-to-face, aware of the sexual tension surrounding them both.  
  
"DARIEN! I can't believe it!"   
  
Darien regretfully let the interrupter pull him from the temptress' inviting arms.  
  
"DARIEN! It's been too long lil' sport!" He roughly hugged him, further embarrassing Darien.  
  
"I see that your timing is still as bad as usual!"  
  
"MY LIL' BUDDY ALL GROWN UP!" Ambrose continued to embarrass him further as he ruffled his hair the like he was still that young boy from back then. "Ten long years buddy...just too long!" Ambrose laughed.  
  
"Look," Darien said, straightening himself up, " as much as I'm happy to see you right now, I don't really want to miss the opportunity to make a new 'acquaintance' tonight!"  
  
"Oh HO! The lady you were just with! You sure did learn a lot from me!"  
  
"Well thanks to you she's gone! I don't even know her name."  
  
"Ol' sport, you have just had a very close encounter with the 'SETSUNA'!" The redhead grinned.  
  
"That was Setsuna?" Darien asked in disbelief. "The actress Setsuna Fontainbleu?"  
  
"The one and only!"  
  
"What is she doing here?"  
  
"Darien, this is a popular club you know! COME ON! I'll introduce you to some very interesting people tonight!"  
  
The rest of the evening went very smoothly for Darien. He chatted with Fritz Lang about Metropolis, discussed about surrealism with numerous artists and poets answered everyone's questions regarding the Etruscan project. By the end of the evening, Darien was drunk with wine and at the same time delighted to find that even amongst infamous friends like Greta and Josephine, Setsuna had her eye on him all night long.  
  
Back in LA:  
  
"I had to put her to sleep for now because I didn't know what else to do!" Serena nervously explained to her protectors as she looked at Lita's sleeping body.  
  
"Great going princess, couldn't you have waited to review Darien's notes AFTER she went to bed!" Ray fumed.  
  
"OKAY! What I did was a stupid thing, getting caught and all, BUT WE NEED TO FOCUS ON NOW...SO WHAT SHOULD I DO?"  
  
"How about a memory spell?" Mina asked.  
  
"Too dangerous!" Serena sighed. "Too much or too little doses can cause severe problems."   
  
"Besides, where can you find Mandragornia root in this BLASTED land!" Ray goaded.  
  
"How about she wakes up and someone tells her that she accidentally hit her head on something?" Serena suggested.  
  
"Good idea!" Mina agreed.  
  
"Yeah, but who's gonna tell her that she hit her head and all?" Ray argued. "She'd get into even more conniptions if either an invisible Mina or I talked to her!"  
  
"OH GREAT! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DOOOOO????" Serena cried.  
  
"WOW! Look at that postman!" Mina beamed as she studied the hunky looking mailman approach the building.  
  
"This is NO time to be MAN WATCHING!" Serena sighed.  
  
"I GOT IT!"  
  
"Got what Ray?" Mina asked.  
  
"POSSESSION!" Ray smiled. "I can possess his body and pretend to be the one who found Lita unconscious, then explain to her what happened so that she would forget about all that malarkey about a talking cat!"  
  
"Ray you are so great I could kiss you!"  
  
"Don't even think about it Serena!" And with one POOF, Ray disappeared and quickly possessed the mailman's body.  
  
Lita felt as if she was in heaven. She remembers seeing a talking cat, then blackness all over. Now she was face to face with the handsome postman she'd been spying on ever since she started working for Mr. Nicolae. What good had she done to deserve this? What good had she done to be rewarded with such a heavenly gift?  
  
"Are you alright miss? Senora?" The mailman asked.  
  
"Ay...er...I feel okay...what happened?"  
  
She stared at him with adoration while he brushed his short curly chestnut-brown hair to think of an answer.  
  
"You were lying on the floor when I got here." He said, pulling down his cap to scratch his hair. "You must have slipped by accident and hit your head on something hard?"  
  
"This may sound strange...but I saw a talking cat!"  
  
"You mean that cat next to you miss?"  
  
Lita turned to find Serena nuzzling her arm and purring softly.  
  
"Oh...ah...it must have been, eh...imagination?" She giggled as she gave Serena a gentle pat. "Thank you so much Senor!"  
  
"Don't mention it miss!" He winked.  
  
"This is surprising, you went to third floor just to help me Mister...what's your name?"  
  
"My name?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"My name is...well...ahhh..."  
  
'NATHAN!' Mina whispered.  
  
"NATHAN! My name is Nathan ma'am!"  
  
"Well Senor Nathan, why did you go up here for me?"  
  
"Well because...I...ah...um..."  
  
'Because you care for her idiot!' Mina whispered.  
  
"Because I CARE for you Lita! Now excuse me but I must go...deliver the rest of my...um...mail! Goodbye!" And with a smile, the hunky Nathan exited the apartment leaving behind a blushing Lita staring back at him.  
  
"He's so gentle! He called me ma'am with respect even if people like him look down at people of my race! He cares for me...he CARES for me!"  
  
Pelican Inn Pub in London:  
  
"We've been overloaded with work lately and still we haven't pinpointed a definite version of the legend of Serenetinemia!" Prof. Orenstein groaned as he played with his bit of sausage.  
  
"No mythology is ever definite Orenstein!" Fellow colleague and Institute of Ancient Histories board member, Professor Welling added, pushing his thick black spectacles to the top of his snowy white hair as he rubbed his tired eyes.   
  
"Information takes so many years to discover, you cannot get a definite report on the Etruscan society with just a year!" Prof. Welling added, eating a forkful of his fried potatoes.  
  
Darien was seated next to Orenstein, watching his Doc and the older Welling discuss the presentation of their findings. In truth all Darien could really think about was how his Serena was faring and how great it would be to bed Setsuna.  
  
He guessed that Setsuna would probably be a very good lay and if they ever got intimate, they could probably last the whole night, or maybe she was just all show and no play in bed when it comes to the real thing. There were women like that after all. Clara Bow for one...what did Gary Cooper really think of her supposed nympho ways? Tallulah Bankhead, Millicent, Bubbles, Norma, Mimi and the list goes on.  
  
"Darien, it's about time you settled yourself down...with a good girl!"  
  
He remembered his mother saying those words at his recent visit to Paris 2 days ago. Maybe it is time to settle down for a family.  
  
Glancing up, Darien caught a familiar figure sitting by the window.  
  
...It was Setsuna eating her breakfast...alone!  
  
"Will you gentlemen please excuse me?" Darien asked while standing up.  
  
"Where are you going?" The Doc asked.  
  
"I need to attend to some unfinished business!"  
  
"I guess that you can take the day off since we're done with equipment."  
  
And with a wave of a hand, Darien was out of their table.  
  
"What sort of business did he need to attend to? I hope that we weren't boring him with all our talk of mythology, dating, the different periods?" Prof. Welling asked.  
  
"Oh...I don't think that's it. His unfinished business has something to do with the fact that women should never be left alone without a male companion." Orenstein smirked.  
  
"Well hellooo...hellooo! Didn't expect to find you here!" Darien smiled as he took a seat next to Setsuna.  
  
She looked very stunning in the daytime; especially in her dark forest green knit suit and a cloche hat matching the color of her eyes.  
  
"If it isn't the devil with the face of an angel!" She beamed. "Have you been following me?"  
  
"Maybe it should have been me who asked you that question!" He smirked. "I am here on business."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, I am an archaeologist and those men behind me are my colleagues." Darien waved at the Doc and Setsuna was surprised to see Orenstein wave back.  
  
"That's the Professor Orenstein...that would mean that you are involved with the Etruscan project!"  
  
'Finally she's impressed!' Darien thought.  
  
"Then you must be Darien Shields, the one who supposedly looks like Rudolph Valentino according to hearsay."  
  
"Yes I am Darien...but I don't know what to say about the Rudolph Valentino comparison."  
  
"Tut...tut!" She moved closer and whispered to Darien's ear as she placed her gloved finger on Darien's lips. "Rudy was a good friend of mine and you are Definitely Not Like Him."  
  
"I'm not?" Darien asked, a little disappointed.  
  
"No, definitely not!" She winked then leaned closer to him, her lips pressed intimately to his ear. "While you can compete in looks, you can definitely not compete in sexual preferences...Rudy is attracted ...to men also, while you are definitely not!"  
  
She leaned back on her seat and smiled at him.  
  
"I'm glad." Darien started. "About the difference that is."  
  
"I'm glad too." She smiled both of them never taking their gaze away from the other.  
  
"Maybe you'd like to go for a walk?" She asked, grabbing her fur coat.  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
That evening:  
  
Ms. Susan, AKA Setsuna, Fontainbleu proved to be very enjoyable company as Darien found out. She had a delightful personality, she liked practicality, was interested in anything modern, loved new written works by authors that Darien liked as well, had a very quick and sarcastic wit and intelligence. She went around with interesting famous crowds. She was a wealthy woman of thirty five years, fiercely independent as any modern woman of that day and age, always fashionably elegant, beautiful, smart and can get any man she want as Darien had learned. She talked about all the interesting men she'd been with, from royalty to Hollywood, artists, painters, wealthy men to poets and apparently his cousin Ambrose too.   
  
She was truly amazing; you'd never run out of things to talk with her.  
  
"I ran away from home when I was 16." She smiled. "I hated being treated like a prisoner, my parents barred me from everything, from boys, activities...EVERYTHING! They sent me to a strict all-girls-school run by nuns who made my life a living hell!"  
  
Darien nodded his head for her to continue.  
  
"I hate being cloistered...I wanted to be free! So I ran away. Actually...I ran to my Aunt Camille because Papa hated her for being so scandalous and worldly. That's what I wanted to be, so I ran to her, lived with her for a few years then when I learned how the ways of the world goes, I flew out of her nest...or should I say free love/opium den." She laughed.  
  
"I hope I'm not boring you Darien."  
  
"Amazed is more like it! You have a very colorful life!"  
  
"That is because I only want one thing out of life and that is pleasure."  
  
They both stopped and glanced up to the entrance of the Ritz Carlton.  
  
"The night is still young, why don't you join me for a drink?" She whispered huskily to his hear.  
  
Catching on to what she really meant, Darien groaned at the thought of what was to come.  
  
"Yes...a drink would be great!"  
  
Darien was brimming with lustful thoughts throughout their elevator ride. He wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and bury himself within her.  
  
Sensing his eagerness, she continued to toy with him even as they reached her hotel room entrance. She was taking a lot of time playing around with the keys, stalling for time before she opens the door. As soon as the door was open, Darien felt as if he was waiting for an eternity.  
  
"Are you sure that you really want to come in?" She asked, entering the lush luxurious room.  
  
"Setsuna...I'm not a SAINT, and I really would very much like to sleep with you!"  
  
"Well come in then!" She pulled him seductively to her and locked the door shut.  
  
"This is going to be a magnificent evening Darien."  
  
"I'm glad that I'll be spending it with you." He whispered.  
  
"Naughty boy!"  
  
The rest of the night was spent in erotic splendor.  
  
To be continued:  
  
To my dear readers who oh so patiently waited for me to update...Thank you thank you thank you so much for putting up with me! I really had a hard time and I couldn't update as often, but that doesn't mean that I won't stop writing this fic. I've gone through hard times graduating college and looking for a job and it's really hard! I'm a Media Studies major specializing in Video Production, scriptwriting etc, the works on anything television and film. I've also had a lot of intern experience but still no job! Dang it I should have gone with my first love---Art and animation. Well at least I still draw and write.  
  
I have most of the plots written down, I just need to fill them in with dialogue. Also I recommend to you readers the musical and play:  
  
CHICAGO  
  
I just watched the movie and I loved it! It reminded me to update this story more often.  
  
As for the 'From Girl to Mistress' readers. I will have to place that fic on hiatus. It isn't allowed in this website so I will have to find a way. Email me at sunshinelane1978yahoo.com and sunnyray78yahoo.com for questions regarding the story.  
  
Thank you to all! 


	6. Chapter 3

Finally...a new chapter! Here's the thing...this chapter would have been out a LOT sooner if I hadn't made the mistake of pressing the "scan for virus" option and getting my disk's format all botched up. By scanning for any virus, the computer couldn't read the disk's format anymore, my only other option was to re-format it and doing so will erase EVERYTHING I saved in it-and to be honest I really saved a BUNCH of stuff in there-lots of good stuff too! I'm still crying about it because in there was the whole 3rd chapter of "My Cat" and probably chapters from my older fanfic "Teacher's Pet" and some "From Girl to Mistress" chapters! 

Since I don't even remember all the Author's notes I've said in the "gone-forever' original chapter 3 of mine let me make this quick by saying that-This is still a Serena and Darien fic so no Setsuna/Darien shipping in here. I also changed the title of the fanfic. It will still be "My Cat" in but it is going to be "The Cat" in other fanfiction archive sites.

And here's a lil spoiler. Serena becomes human in this chapter.

So without further ado...let me present...

"The Cat"

Chapter 3 (The version that was born if the original chapter 3 hadn't been erased because the disk needed re-formatting...sigh!)

Rated: R for nudity

* * *

Darien and the Professor's business trip to England had gone by successfully. The Doc managed to persuade his alma mater, "St. Andrew's University", to loan out a considerable sum of money for Project: Serenetinemia. That includes the cost for equipment, shipping of artifacts and all miscellaneous expenses needed to get this project done.

Darien was even more successful in winning the affections of the seductive actress, Setsuna. It excites him that her sexual prowess eclipses his own but it pleases him even more that she was good both in and out of bed. They would have heated arguments about everything in general; Darien was always up to the debate. It was things like these that make her so interesting to him. Maybe this is what being in love feels like?

As soon as both returned to the project, it was non-stop work as usual regardless of the fact that they may be tired from their business trip. With MGM Studios, the I.C.H. of London and St. Andrew's University pushing on the side, time was a luxury they couldn't afford to have especially when the crew wasn't even close to figuring out the whole legend of Serenetinemia.

The days of rushed work turned into one disaster after another. The Doc would often find himself ranting on some poor undergraduate volunteer who forgot to do the littlest of chores like cleaning up the worktables or bringing out the artifacts to be reconstructed.

It also doesn't help that his key crewmembers weren't helping him calm down either. Every break-time, he would often catch Andrew teasing Zachary who visited the lab regularly. Andrew was giving poor Zach some tips on how to give this girl named Aimee some good "attention" at the back of his automobile, causing the young lad to blush furiously! Then there was the cunning as ever, Jedite, hustling the younger undergrads and crewmembers by placing bets on everything he can think of. This time he was making a bet if Zach will be doing the deed with Aimee that coming Friday night. The stakes were high against Zach and Aimee making whoopee.

Even Darien was messing up real bad. His usually calm and collected star student forgot to decipher some tablets and presented him with confusing literature he'd deciphered the night before. He even went as far as miss-dating a couple of artifacts that were vital to their research.

The Doc was stressed beyond belief, even after his 10th cup of coffee.

"Can I have everyone's attention please..."

"I bet ya the Doc's gonna take the day off."

Catching Jedite starting one of his bets again, the Doc gave him the evil eye.

"AHEM...Now as I was saying. I am taking the rest of the day off. Me shouting people's heads off isn't helping everyone in here, so I'll see you all tomorrow!"

"This means we could leave too right?" A volunteer asked.

"Of courseNOT! Darien will take over for me. We can't waste anymore time, and if Mayer calls, tell him I'm not interested in another party!"

Everyone let out a groan at the prospect of continuing work for the rest of the day. The Doc wasn't the only one feeling tired and grumpy. Every person involved in the project had spent stress-filled hours just trying to decipher the whole legend and recovering the artifacts collected from the dig site. Their crew was fortunate enough to recover statues of characters involved in the legend. The most coveted of all the artifacts is a human-sized life-like statue of Princess Serenetinemia. It was carved out of shimmering white stone and as soon as they brushed off centuries worth of debris that covered it, the statue sparkled like diamonds.

"Let's all take an hour break!" Darien called out to his tired crewmembers. "Hell...why don't we make it 2 hours instead...we all need a really good break."

Andrew went up to Darien giving him a good pat on the shoulder. "That's my cool cat of a buddy, always lenient to the crew!"

"You have to if everyone looks as if they want to kill you."

"Alright...spill it!" Putting aside the statue he was working on, Jed grabbed his sandwich and took a seat next to Darien. "Inquiring minds want to know...how does Ms. Fontainbleu rate in our 'whoopee scale'?"

"She's a 10 all the way!" He chuckled remembering all those sleepless nights he spent with her in England.

"You've got this funny look on your face," Andrew said, staring at Darien's eye. "You've done some real hoity toity over there in England haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Drew."

"Don't lie to us Darien!" Jed interceded. "We're frat brothers from the start and I've seen that look before-the look of someone who'd just had his first time-the look of an easy to please giddy virgin and NOT the Darien that Drew and I are familiar with!"

"You guys are nuts!"

"We know that it's scientifically impossible for you to still be a virgin so that could only mean that you and Ms. Actress have done something more extreme to get you all flushed and in a daze." Drew snatched a fried chicken leg out of an undergrad's lunchbox while he contemplated on what sexual acts Darien could have done.

Tired of his pals discussing his sex life at work, Darien was silently praying for the topic to end. "We didn't do anything extreme and Drew stop grabbing other people's food and go get your own!"

Drew made a gesture of returning the half eaten chicken leg to the undergrad whose name was Tim.

The young man politely told Drew to "Forget it!"

"I bet you had a 'Manager a three'!" Andrew's attention was back to Darien.

"Drew it's pronounced as 'Ménage a Troi'-you're a freaking journalist for God's sake! And NO we didn't do anything like that! You guys know that I don't share."

"Yeah Right!" Jed chuckled and directed his attention towards the other male undergrads in the room that idolized him. "I'm TAKING BETS FOR 20 BUCKS! WHO HERE THINKS DARIEN HAD A MENAGE A TROI WITH SETSUNA?"

"SIGN ME UP!" Chadwick, the most egotistical of all the undergrads, eagerly raised his hand to show his interest on this bet.

Not wanting to be upped by Chad-WICK, the rest of his undergrad buddies raised their hands, joining in on the fun hoping that Jed, Drew and Darien would find them cool for doing so.

"Stop it with the bet making Jed! And don't bother placing bets you guys, you won't win on this. No threesome for me!"

Still not convinced, Andrew decided to poke in for a little more fun.  
"Place me on that bet too Jed!" He chuckled.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something more productive likewriting the latest article for the Daily Trojan?" Darien asked.

"You guys are my latest article!" He laughed. "I'm writing a day to day report on what's up with Project:Serenetinemia!"

"So much for getting rid of you!"

"I'm your buddy!" He said giving Darien a hard pat at the back. "You'll NEVER get rid of me!"

Their conversation was interrupted by Mikey, Doc. Orenstein's teen assistant, who came into the lab carrying Serena in a crate. Darien's mood was immediately changed from frustration to relief at the sight of his constant companion.

"I'd give my arms and legs to be in your place." Drew spoke as Darien opened the crate preferring to carry Serena around.

"I'd stop trying to make bets and fast money just for one chance to sleep with Setsuna!" Jedite added, his mind running the same course as Andrew's.

"I'm flattered that you guys think she's one helluva Sheba-but she's OFF LIMITS TO YOU GUYS!" Darien laughed. "You'll be seeing her this Friday. She'll be staying over for a couple of days here in LA."

"So this must be serious then?" Jedite asked.

"I guess it is. I'm not really sure what my feelings are, but I'm not afraid to jump into this relationship."

"Are you falling in love with this woman?" Drew asked.

"I don't know Drew." Staring at the statue of Serenetinemia, a dozen thoughts ran through Darien's head. Could Setsuna be the one woman for him. Is he finally in love?

The moment Darien spoke the word "relationship", Serena was all ears. This Setsuna was very different from all the other women he'd been involved with in the past. The others were mostly relationships that lasted from an hour to a couple of days. None of his sexual acquaintances lasted a week, it was always about sex. But with this new woman in his life, words like "serious" and "relationship" makes Serena fear for the worst. Will she lose Darien forever?

* * *

Friday had arrived just as fast as the other days had come and gone by. Serena's happy life with Darien was now officially shared with another guest...Setsuna. Welcomed on Darien's side, Not-so-welcomed on her side.

The moment Setsuna arrived at his front door; she pounced on Darien and the two rushed straight for the bedroom. Serena knew what they did in there but would rather not think about it at all. It also doesn't help Darien that both girlfriend and kitty can't stand each other. Setsuna is allergic to cats and Serena hates people who treat animals unkindly-and that's exactly what Setsuna was to her...UNKIND.

A dinner was held that Friday night over at the Biltmore hotel. Mayer insisted that they all must meet to discuss new plans for the movie and how the project will connect to it. Prof. Orenstein reluctantly agreed, because Mayer was also funding a part of his project. It was also the perfect opportunity for DeMille to introduce Mayer's choice for the movie's leading man.

"Leading man?" The Doc asked, almost choking on his steak. "My crew and I haven't even pieced the whole legend together but you went ahead and decided to put in a leading man? This is a legend about a princess who turned into an animal, not a love story!"

"Yes, yes, but this is Hollywood where tweaking the fact is always involved!" Mayer explained to him.

"So this means you want this legend to be 'tweaked' into a love story." The doc stated, disappointed at this change of plans.

"EXACTLY!" DeMille answered. "To make money in this business, you have to deliver what the people like, what excites people. Look at how successful my movie the "10 Commandments" was! Nefertiri sure as hell wasn't a character from the bible, but by being Moses' love interest it added more depth to the story."

"But this is my project..."

"And MY MONEY is invested in it!" Mayer finished for the Doc. "Look here DOCTOR, I don't give a damn about this legend and scientific mumbo jumboall I care about is this movie and how it's going to bring MGM to another level!"

Staring at everyone's shocked faces at the table, Louis B. Mayer gently wiped his mouth with a napkin and presented his "nice guy" face again.

"Well," he started. "I best be going home to my lady. The bill's been paid so you all can just sit around, relax and enjoy. Orenstein, a male love interest better be in Zach's script of the legend or else you're going to regret the day you were born!"

And with a swift nod to everyone at the dinner party, Mayer left leaving the people's attention back to Prof. Orenstein.

"Was he serious?" The Doc asked.

"Orenstein, never get on a media mogul's bad side!" DeMille answered for him.

"What do you plan to do Doc?" Zachary's career was at stake too, especially since the success of the movie will be based on how good his script will turn out.

"You can add in the love story angle as soon as we submit the legend to youwhenever that may be." The Doc sighed, giving his blessing to Zach.

"Are you sure you're okay with the changes I will have to do?" he asked.

"I don't have much of a choice now do I." The Doc answered giving his attention back to the whole dinner party.

Drew and Jed nodded their heads in agreement, while Darien sat there wondering how the Doc can get himself out of this predicament, he wasn't even half done with the legend, all he's got are bits and pieces that need to be put together to form an understandable story. Beside him was Setsuna deeply engrossed in talking with DeMille about a lead role in his future movie "Cleopatra". The director thinks Setsuna would make the perfect casting for the seductive queen of Egypt.

"Who did Mayer have in mind as the leading man for the film?" Aimee, Zach's date, spoke out.

"Rudy Valentino would have been perfect had he lived but Darien over here would be great for the role, if only he'd get off his high-horse bias against Hollywood in general!" Setsuna suggested.

"I'm just not interested, that's all. The movie industry and the media popularity's just not my thing." Darien stated, ending any idea of him getting into the Hollywood biz.

"Mayer was suggesting that we use Seiya Arnolds." DeMille said. "He's a jazz singer that's pretty popular with the female audience. I'm not sure if he can pull off the role of a dashing ancient hero."

"Were there other choices for the role, anybody else who auditioned for the part?"

"Mayer really wasn't pleased with the actors who auditioned Aimee," Zack answered. "Gary Cooper didn't fit the role of an Etruscan hero nor did John Barrymore. We needed the tall, dark and handsome, young and idealistic type."

"There was this young man who auditioned," DeMille added. "His name was Tyrone somethingTyrone Power! Yes, he would be good as a leading man, but Mayer thinks he looks like a monkey because his eyebrows looked pretty thick. To be honest, with a little bit of a makeover he can be the next Great Hollywood Lover to follow Valentino."

"What Mayer wants, Mayer gets!" The Doc replied sarcastically.

"This Seiya guy seems to be number 1 on Mayer's list. I have a strong feeling he'll end up getting the role." Zack stated, slyly putting his arm around a blushing Aimee and getting a thumbs up out of Andrew.

"That guy's a fast learner." Drew whispered to Jed, but Jed was more interested in the movie than whatever Andrew tipped Zach on when it comes to scoring with women.

"We're talking about the leading man, but what we really need to discuss is the actress who'll be playing Serenetinemia!" Jedite suggested. "Whoever plays the princess has to be a very good actress!"

"I'm interested in that role!" Setsuna replied.

"But Serenetinemia is a blonde!" Darien stated matter of factly.

"That's nothing a wig and the make-up department can't handle." She said, disappointed that Darien thinks she shouldn't get involved with this role.

"Mae West would be good." Andrew said.

"But Serenetinemia is more than just a sexy blonde dame!" Darien explained, feeling really passionate about the description of the princess. "She's a virgin princess, innocent in the ways of the world but possesses great beauty that can ensnare any man mortal or immortal. She's supposed to be this young girl on the verge of womanhood. She's ripe for the picking and the sweetest of all!-some immortal was jealous of her so she was turned into a creature!"

Darien didn't want to look at Setsuna. He knows that she wants the role badly. Being in a DeMille film will boost her career to an even higher level, but he can't help it if he thinks Setsuna is not fit for the role and he tells her so back at his place.

"I'm an actress Darien! I can act whatever I want to beI can be an old hag, a mother, a seductress and God in heaveneven a VIRGIN!"

"Can we give this debate a rest?" Darien was tired and frustrated about the project and the movie. He doesn't want an angry Setsuna to be added to his problems.

"NO!" She cried.

Darien sighed in defeat.

"I may fuck you as much as 10 times a day Darien, but that's got nothing to do with my acting skills!" She cried. "That must be it huh! You think I'm only good in the bedroom but I'm not a good actress! SOD YOU!

"That's not it at all..."

Darien looked at her and knew that this wasn't going to be a good night...

...But the opposite was what Serena was feeling at that very moment. She'd heard the whole argument between the two and was very much pleased.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Sere!" Rei scolded. "Taking pleasure in another's predicament!"

But Serena didn't care. She loved Darien and only wants for him to be happy. She knows that Setsuna is not the right woman for him and that this argument will just be the beginning of more to come. Darien deserves better, if only he'd realize that.

* * *

Weeks Later...

"Mother...what are you doing here?" Darien was shocked to find Lynette by his front door.

"Surprise!" She smiled and let herself and her companion in. "Darien I'd like you to meet my friend Jeannie Van Cleeves." She said motioning towards a tall and skinny granny wearing a flower print dress.

Nodding in welcome, Darien was still confused with the whole situation. His mum kept on rattling about how she and her friend should enjoy life and something about the two of them going to Acapulco.

"Mumdoes your doctor know about this? Are you sure you're strong enough to"

"Oh don't be such a worrywart darling!" His mother scolded. "And stop acting as if I'm some senile old thing. I'm still strong enough to go around."

"But you and Mrs. Van Cleeves should be worrying about your health more than"

"DARIEN I'm disappointed in you! Aren't you happy to see your dear old mum?" Lynette teased. "And besides, me and my friend won't live long so we will most definitely NOT spend all that time wasting away on a rocking chair, knitting for our grandkids clothesspeaking of grandkids, when are you planning on settling down darling?"

"WellI," Darien looked at his closed bedroom door uneasily. "This is all so sudden mum and I've got a guest with me."

"Oh...this is a female guest I presume!" She sternly asked, making Mrs. Van Cleeves giggle at Darien's blushing face.

"Yes mumher name is..."

"Setsuna Fontainbleu! Nice to meet you Mrs. Nicolae."

Setsuna emerged, surprising everyone in the room.

"So you're Setsuna, you're an actress aren't you!" Mrs. Van Cleeves spoke.

"Yes I am."

"I've heard so much about you." Lynette spoke, giving Setsuna a thorough once over.

"Everything about me varies from city to city." Setsuna replied catching Lynette's cautiousness towards her.

"My mum lives in Paris." Darien explained to Setsuna.

"Then most of what you've probably heard about me was rumors."

Lynette said nothing but gave Setsuna a smile. Darien knows what that smile meant, she's testing Setsuna. Trying to measure her up to her ideal daughter-in-law, and she will definitely be asking Setsuna more questions as the day goes by. It doesn't really matter whether she approves of Setsuna or not. What he and Setsuna have might be love, but he isn't planning on getting married anytime soonmaybe not at all.

* * *

"So you're telling me that you introduced your mother to your bed partner?" A shocked Jedite stopped brushing the debris off a statue he was working on to pay his full attention towards Darien.

"Yes, and I'm telling you guys there was a LOT of tension in there. It felt as if my mother was baiting Setsuna or something."

"I would have loved to see that!" Drew chuckled.  
"So would I!" Jed agreed.

"It doesn't matter what my mum thinks or not." Darien added. "If Setsuna and I decide to be lovers for a very long time, she has no say to what we decide upon."

"Do you think there might be someone else out thereyour soul mate?" Jedite asked, going back to brushing off the statue.

"Since when did you start believing in this soul mate thing Jed?" Andrew chuckled.

Putting aside his work tools, Jedite stared at the statue's face. It was one of the other human sized statues that they had recovered from the dig site, one that he found in a temple.

"I've been having these dreams off and on," he started. "And in those dreams there's this beautiful girl that's always flirting with me, we really connect in a deeper level. It always feels so real, like she's still next to me when I wake up and the crazy thing about it is that the girl in my dreams looks exactly like this statue of the Priestess Reisha!"

"Jediteyou are a DELUSIONAL LOON!" Andrew laughed.

"Please don't tell me you are getting turned on by the mere sight of that statue you are working on!" Darien chuckled. "Reisha is a shebabut come on! The lady's been dead for thousands of years, there's no way she'll be haunting you now!"

"WOOOOooooooo...the curse of Priestess Reisha!" Drew joked, making spooky sounds and waving his arms around. "She comes back from the grave to haunt the libidos of lowly bachelors!"

"Boy, some friends you guys turn out to be!" Jedite protested in anger.

"Maybe you've been without a woman too long and you're transmitting your 'frustrations' toward the statue?" Darien smirked.

"No way! The last time I was with a woman was last night. Cindy's staying over for the weekremember!" Jed replied.

"You're probably suffering from a BAD case of HORNYITIS!" Drew laughed. "What's the cure?HUMP the statue!"

Drew and Darien were till laughing and teasing Jedite when the Doc came in and decided to interrupt their conversation.

"I just got an emergency call." The Professor replied looking somber.

"What's wrong Doc?" Drew asked, catching the seriousness in the Professor's tone.

He looked at Darien, not wanting to relay this kind of news to the young man, but he had no choice. "Your mother's been in an accident," he started.

Darien's face turned from shock to pure anxiety. He has to be there for her, he has to know what happened to her, he doesn't want her to die.

"What happened to her Doc?"

"Car accident." He sadly replied. "The hospital called to tell me that aside from her injuries, she is suffering badly of shock from the incident, that's what's turning her weak."

"Please take me thereNOW!"

* * *

Waiting in that visitor lounge reminded Darien of the past. Memories of how he waited for his father to come back home to him. Memories of him and his mum waiting to hear if his father had lived or not. Memories of the funeral and the lonely feeling that it was just going to be him and his mother from then on.

Now it pains him with the prospect of going through life without family. He looked up to his mother, sought her advice at every waking moment. He was always open to her for he had no one to share his deepest darkest secrets tooeven with Prof. Orenstein who he considers to be a father figure in his life. Now there's a possibility that she may not be able to live much longer.

"You can come in now." The nurse said as she motioned for Darien to enter the room.

There on the bed was his mother in bandages and sleeping. Mrs. Van Cleeves was on the other bed, all bandaged up and asleep as well.

"Your mother dislocated her right shoulder and kneecap. Those are easier to remedy, but what I am afraid for is the shock from the accident. The trauma was too much for her that her heart suffered because of it. It weakened her health."

"Is she going to live?" Darien asked.

"3 months, that's all she'll have." The doctor regretfully replied. "She wants to stay in the hospital for a month to recover from her injuries."

"I want her to stay with me for the remaining months of her life." Tears spilled from Darien's eyes, but he didn't want to lose it in front of the doctor or his mother. He wanted to be strong for her.

"I'll leave you to have a moment with her." The doctor said and promptly left the room.

Darien kneeled beside his mother's bed and held her hand.

"I'll take good care of you motherI will! I want you to know that I love both you and dad and I will cherish everything we had together."

Gathering up the strength to speak, Linette called out his name in a hoarse whisper.

Leaning in closer, Darien listened to what she had to say.

"Pr-promise meee," she started. "Marry and be ha-pph-ppy...Find good wifffe."

Darien was silent at that revelation. Even in her weakness, his mother didn't cease at persuading him to settle down.

"I promise." He answered.

* * *

After Darien left the hospitaltelling his mum that he'll be visiting everyday, the Doctor went back into the room telling the other staff that he'll be checking on Mrs. Nicolae again.

"That's some nasty trick you played on your son there Mrs. NicolaeVERY nasty indeed."

"Oh hush!" Linette raised her head from her sleeping position to make sure that the door was locked and that she and Mrs. Van Cleeves were the only people in there.

"So how was my acting performance?" She sat upright when the coast was clear.

"You were marvelous!" Jean Van Cleeves clapped from her bed.

"Now NOT a word about this to anyone!" She said giving the doctor a stern look.

"LinetteI've known you since I was a kid and you were that teenager that threatened to box my ears if I squealed to Mr. Bixby about those forbidden nights you spent with Aaron. That's enough for me to know that I shouldn't cross you." The doctor chuckled.

"Now that's a good boy Marty!" Linette smiled. "I just hope that stubborn son of mine gets the hint and finds himself a good girl. He should stop spending time with women like that Setsuna!"

* * *

"I heard about your mother." Setsuna sat next to Darien in the love seat and began to rub his back to ease the pain that he's feeling. "She's a good woman she raised you well." She continued.

"Marry me!"

Darien looked her in the eye and repeated those incredulous words again.

"Marry me Setsuna."

"You are insane!" Setsuna replied in shock.

"I'm serious about this."

"I don't know Darien. You making all this talk about marriage sound too much like a joke to me."

Darien gently grabbed her hand and planted a soft kiss on each finger. "I want to marry you."

Setsuna roughly pulled her hand away. "How can you say that when you very well know that we are totally different people!"

"You make my life exciting, we understand and are connected to each other..."

"Darien! We only connect well in the bedroom!" Setsuna stated.

"I've always enjoyed our debates" Darien replied

"Really? What about that time we had an argument about my career choices."

"Setsuna," Darien tried to explain. "The role of Serenetinemia just doesn't fit you."

"Yes Darien I know that." She answered. "But what if it was another film role, or another project I'm willing to take that you are not going to be happy with." Setsuna paused for a second before she continued on. "I will be going on a musical tour around Europe. I will be gone for months."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Darien angrily asked. "I had things planned out for us..."

"I left a life with my parents because I didn't want to be cloistered-I don't want to be cloistered by you too."

"When will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Darien sighed and leaned back against the plush seat they were on. "I like what we have right now, and I'm not ready for it to end yet."

"I feel the same way Darien...really I do." She replied, gently brushing Darien's hair with her fingers. "But I don't think that getting married is the answer to that.

Setsuna was about to leave, but found herself in Darien's tight embrace. "Please say you'll think about it. Say you'll think about it while you're away in Europe."

"I will." Setsuna sighed.

* * *

Serena heard the discussion that took place between the lovers. Darien was never going to give-up on Setsuna. His mother's accident has changed him into a new man with a new perspective. She will lose Darien forever.

If only I could be a human.

I wish to be human again!

I wish for the chance to make him love me!

Deciding to sleep off her sorrows, Serena failed to see the shooting star that passed by.

* * *

That night, Serena slept uneasily. Visions of the past haunted her.

Her stepmother Berylla chasing her in the woods...

She was running so fast, nothing could stop her...

Her baby brother, he will be king...Berylla must not kill him...

Minalyss and Reishathey were all lost in a maze...

Darkness...

Darkness all around...

* * *

Serena woke up shivering. Opening her eyes, Serena felt as if something new and wonderful had happened!

Everything around her wasn't as huge as it used to be.

Even her sleeping basket felt different. It felt soSMALL!

She sat upright in shock and was even more surprised that she was able to do so.

Looking down she saw things that she thought she would never see again.

Arms

Legs

Her human body!

She was human again! The gods have granted her wish.

Serena stood up and looked at herself in the mirror.

What greeted her was a face that she'd missed for centuries. Crystalline blue eyes, kissable lips, her silvery mane that sparkled in the sunlight.

Highly pleased with this miracle, Serena called out to her guardians...but there was no sound that came out of her. Serena tried talking againbut there was still so sound. She tried screaming...but nothing came out...not even a whisper.

Hearing sounds coming from Darien's bedroom, Serena ducked behind the loveseat hoping that they won't be greeted by the sight of her naked body in the apartment.

"Let me drive you to the dock," Darien said to Setsuna as he carried two of her heavy luggage. "It will be more convenient that way, and I'll get to give you a big goodbye kiss."

"Why not!" Setsuna smiled. She opened the closet door to find her mink stole all shredded in various places. "UGH! That cat of yours!"

"What did Serena do?" Darien asked.

"She turned my mink stole into a shredded rabbit!" She cried. "The next time I come back, I'll be bringing a Doberman with me!"

"Come on Setsuna! Serena's not all that bad..."

With a click from the front door, Serena peeked out of the loveseat to see if the coast is clear.

Grabbing Darien's lacy tablecloth to cover her nakedness, Serena attempted to scream out for her guardiansbut to no avail.

Remembering that she has the power to communicate telepathically with her guardians, Serena crossed her fingers and hoped that it would work. That would be her only hope of calling out for her guardians.

Within a second or two, Minalyss and Reisha appeared before her in shock.

"Serenayou're human again!" Mina cried in glee.

"Thank the goddess you are back." Rei cried and ran up to hug Serena.

"Oh Serena, how did this happen?" Mina asked.

Serena mouthed an 'I don't know.'

"Stop playing games SereTALK to us!" Rei snickered.

Serena telepathically answered what was going on.

"You got your body back, but you didn't get your voice." Mina replied.

Serena nodded.

"There was a shooting star last night." Rei remembered. "Serena, did you make a wish?"

'Yes!' Serena answered telepathically.

Rei grabbed Serena's right palm to read the lines.

"Your wish has been granted." Rei started. "But it won't last forever. Your palm lines indicate that you will be in human form till the witching hour of the last day of the third month when the moon is full. If you get Darien to admit that he loves you with every essence of his being, then your curse will be broken."

'A chance to break the curse!' Serena replied.

"That means there's a chance for Rei and I to be human again. All of us will live again!" Mina cried in glee.

"You'll have three months to get Darien to fall in love with you and admit it," Rei said. "We better make good use of this situation or we'll be cursed forever!"

'But how can I even connect with him when I don't even have a voice?' Serena asked.

"We can try a voice spell." Mina suggested. "But we better do that as soon as possible before Darien comes here and catches us."

"Serena will also need one of us to be her guardianphysically!" Rei added.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked.

"Serena's a stranger to Darien. The only way we can get him to connect with her is if we possess the people he is acquainted withI already have someone special in mind!" Rei grinned at the prospect of possessing the body of that person.

'Swear to me now that we will make this work!' Serena was serious. She loves Darien with her heart and soul.

"I swear!" Mina answered.

"I swear too!" Rei joined in. "I pray that we succeedand we will be cursed no more!"

To be continued...

* * *

Okay...reviews reviews reviews everyone! Hope you all liked it. I've already started Chapter 4, just so ya'll know.

Thanks for reading and hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter!

I marked down some names with an () next to it. Here's the info on them-please correct me if some of them are wrong:

1. Gary Cooper-a popular debonair British actor who started in the 20s and was still popular in after the golden age of cinema. He's also well known for his leading role in the film "High Noon" with Grace Kelly.

2. John Barrymore-Drew Barrymore's thespian grandfather who was a great actor in his time. He was also known as a great lover in the movies, but was prone to alcohol and substance abuse.

3. Tyrone PowerAhhhhh! What can I say. This guy is the HOTTEST Hollywood star ever. Even Brad Pitt can't hold a candle to him. He gained popularity in the mid-1930s and through the 40s and 50s. He played Zorro in the 1940s version-he was the best Zorro ever, and played the lead role in the movie "Blood and Sand" a remake of an earlier Rudolph Valentino film. If you guys want to know more about it, google search Tyrone Power and you'll see.

Mina2x/Ficassidy.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes:

This is just a little announcement for you all.

I am sorry to say…

That I'm still going to CONTINUE my fanfics but it'll take me awhile to get chapters out!

To all you readers, thank you for sticking by and reading my fanfics. Thank you for all the support and let me just tell you guys that I ain't over yet. I'm really busy with work so it takes me a long time to get a chapter out but I it ain't over for me till the fat lady sings.

Here are the following announcements I've got for each fanfic of mine:

"My Cat" or "The Cat" in both and will still go on! I've got the whole plot in my head and I've written down some significant scenes…the only problem is that I have to find the time to write them down.

"The Mallory Twins": I'm happy with the nice reader comments on this fanfic. It was my first attempt at Sailormoon fanfiction writing and reading it brings back memories. Since you all loved it then I'm happy to say that there'll be more chapters to come!

"FGTM": It'll be a while before I do any updating on this as well. When took this story out I had to scramble to search for my edited chapters. I'm sorry to say FGTM is going to be my least priority out of my 3 fanfics.

I've got 2 sites for people to join to find out what's the latest with Mina2x. Join my MySpace page. MySpace dot com and slash (/)phoenixcassidyor search for phoenixcassidy.

MySpace page: I use this always so join all I've got to say for now, just remember that I won't stop writing for you all.

Mina2x


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hola everyone! Here to all of you is Chapter 4. I've had writer's block for some time trying to figure out how I can go on and make this story really interesting for everyone out there. For some time I've been in the dumps trying to find the right job…well I've got a pretty good job right now (Still not where I want to be though-but I'll keep trying) and I've also decided that its high time I enjoyed life! I'm not getting any younger and I'm looming closer to the Big 30 in a few years so I might as well do some of the things I've told myself I'll be doing in my 20s—1. I'll be traveling in Europe, 2. Visit my grandma in the Philippines, 3. Travel some more! 4. Finish my fanfics,

I'm still amazed by the number of new writers the Sailormoon fanfic fandom gets everyday! Sailormoon is the MOST popular in fanficdom even after Sailormoon itself isn't as popular as it used to be—I'm one of those old school Sailormoon fans and I can't believe it's already been almost 10 years since I became an SM fan and it's already been 8 years since I got into the SM fanfic community that was lead by fanfic veterans such as Lady M. Harris and MG! Ahhh the good old days!

Well without further ado, let me present Chapter 4

The Cat

By Mina2x

Chapter 4

Living for you

It's Easy Living

It's easy to live

When you're in love

And I'm so in love

There's no one in the world like YOU!

"Easy Living" sung by Billy Holiday

Tired from a hard day's work over at the university in addition to the rest of the stressful events that had happened these past few days, Darien decided to skip Andrew's suggestion that they crash into Clara's birthday bash over at the CocoBongo club and just head straight for home. A least the news of his mother's recovery was a good omen.

Regardless if he was tired or not, Darien still wouldn't go to the CocoBongo. After making a decision to stay faithful to one woman, girls like Clara are to be avoided at all cost and he's grown so tired and weary from all the superficiality that is very much a part of Hollywood. He'd learned as much from all the time he spent with Setsuna as they made their rounds among her popular and glamorous friends.

He and Setsuna…they have a LOT to talk about when she gets back. He asked her to marry him on impulse...a very wrong thing to do. Still now, he is unsure about his true feelings for her. In the little time they spent together she was very good company, and he liked talking to her. He liked her intelligence. But could all that constitute into love? It must be. Before his mother got into that accident, he never realized what a lonely life he'd been living. He may have friends and crewmembers to hang around with, but that is entirely different from the company of having someone who loves you wholeheartedly. Maybe Setsuna's decision to use the months ahead to reflect on marriage is a good idea after all. She probably doesn't believe that his kind can commit to fidelity and the vows of marriage. Well he'll prove her wrong. He'll use the months ahead to prove himself a worthy man for Setsuna; that he's not the rakish and scandalous young man that he used to be. The only other woman in his life that she has to contend with is his Serena!

"HA! Imagine Setsuna jealous of a cat!" he chuckled to himself. At least Serena will keep me company for the next couple of months while she's away.

Entering his apartment, the sight that greeted him wasn't that of his furry cat coming up to him with a cheerful purr and a nudge to his legs. Instead it was of Jed and a beautiful young lady setting up fire within a huge kettle in the middle of his place with what looks like notes...notes of all the translated text he'd been working on for the past month!

"JEDITE!!!"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT JED WHY?"

After cooling down Darien was still half tempted to wring his friend's neck for burning all the work he'd been slaving on.

"It...it was cold and me and my companion needed the heat." Rei mumbled to the furious man, trying to remember at the same time that he was angry with the body she's possessed and not with her.

Remembering that they weren't the only two in there, Darien eyed Serena who was bundled up in the lace tablecloth his mother gave him last year.

"This is shocking Jed, I didn't think you'd be cruel enough to let your girlfriend traipse around in nothing but a lacy tablecloth!"

"Darien..." Rei started "I understand that you are very furious right now so in my most humblest apology to you, I offer you the services of my cousin Serena."

With that said, Rei pushed Serena to Darien yanking the tablecloth off her in the process. Darien could only blush at the sight of the beautiful naked child-woman in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he said to Serena, gently pushing her away and covering her up with his suit jacket. "I'm not that kind of man...and so were you JED!" His anger directed back to Rei.

Quickly realizing that she had offended Darien, Rei immediately changed the subject. "What I meant was that she could help you out with deciphering the legend of Serenetinemia!" She said, hoping that he would believe her. "She's an expert in ancient languages...and...and she's in need of a job and a place to stay temporarily!"

"Why can't she stay in your place Jed? She's your cousin after all."

"Well I've got this whore...er woman residing with me at the moment and do not think it right for my way of living to corrupt Serena. The only man that should corrupt her is you..."

Darien's face was fully flushed with embarrassment and shock. What has happened to Jed? This wasn't like him at all and he never mentioned anything about a cousin.

Too tired to argue or deal with the matters at hand, Darien agreed to let her stay.

"But in one condition..."

"Anything!!!"

"You owe me your Duesenberg Jed, you owe me that car of yours for all the trouble you caused me!"

"Sure!" Rei cried in relief. "You can have my Duesgenhorf tomorrow!"

Inching away from Darien and closer to the front door, Rei wanted to get out of there as quickly as she can.

"Is there anything else I gotta know about this cousin of yours?" Darien asked, sensing that there's more to Serena that Jedite just wasn't telling.

"Well nothing much aside from the fact that shecannotspeak!"

Uttering those last few words quickly, Ray made a dash for the front door and ran out of the apartment like the devil himself was after her.

"I apologize if I've frightened you earlier today. I was just really angry with Jedite." Darien smiled to Serena, then went back to work, trying to make out the ancient script from the very few notes he was able to salvage from being turned into cinder.

Serena nodded, but was too hungry at the moment to even think. Dressed in Darien's navy blue silk pajama shirt that was too big on her, she eyed Darien's bowl of cereal like it was a banquet waiting for her to eat upon. Looking back up to Darien's face, she was surprised to find him staring right back at her with a huge grin.

"You must be hungry!" He chuckled. He then stood up to grab a bowl, spoon, a box of cornflakes and a carton of milk.

"Jedite's not a very good cousin is he?" He asked as he laid everything next to Serena then took a seat.

Instead of a nod, Serena just went ahead and stuffed her mouth with the cornflakes...never mind that the man of her dreams is right in front of her, seeing her embarrass herself like this. She was hungry and couldn't think straight. After chugging down milk straight from the carton, Serena wiped her mouth with her arm and looked back at her handsome companion who was now laughing really hard.

'What's wrong?' She thought. 'Hadn't he seen a hungry person before?'

Noticing her embarrassment for pigging out in front of him, Darien gave her one of his drop-dead-gorgeous grins. "You're really cute!" He smiles. "You remind me so much of my cat Serena...both of you even have the same name!" He paused for a moment, losing any sign of cheerfulness that he had. "She hasn't returned at all today, I hope that she's alright."

Darien didn't want to think about it, first his mother won't live more than 3 months, Setsuna is reluctant to marry him and now his cat, his constant companion is missing.

Serena reached out and held his hand to comfort him. Darien looked into her eyes and he understood. She didn't have to tell him that everything will be alright...he can see that in her eyes. And at that moment, Darien was glad to know this stranger.


End file.
